


Red

by royaltyWritten (QueenieM)



Series: Miraculous Soulmates [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieM/pseuds/royaltyWritten
Summary: In a world filled with tattoos that told people who their soulmate was, two unlucky teens had to deal with the vague tattoos on their own wrists.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570615
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of my Miraculous Soulmates fic! I'm pretty happy with how these are coming out honestly.

The moment the word RED appeared tattooed on his wrist was possibly the happiest day of his life. He already had feelings for someone who he thought of instantly whenever he looked down at it and having the visual confirmation only made his heart flutter. Adrien Agreste was probably her biggest fan and the luckiest person in the world to be able to fight by her side.

Ladybug was everything that Adrien imagined as the word perfection. Sure, she made mistakes, but the way she instantly went back to try and fix them showed how much she cared for people. Her kindness extended out to people despite how they acted, Chloe being the first person he thought of, because it’s what heroes did. She was brilliant and thought of plans as quickly as she could in order to stop the Akumatized villains.

He flushed as he thought about how beautiful she was whenever she flipped through the air and fought by his side. He even noticed the way her nose scrunched up and the way she bit her lip whenever she thought up her plans. Her laugh? It was like music to his ears, a song that he constantly wished to hear played on repeat. His love of her really made him aware of everything about her as if it would help him figure out who it was behind the mask and bring him closer to his loved one.

He shook his head slightly before he brought his attention back to Plagg, the color faded from his cheeks.

**“** There’s no way it could be anyone else Plagg! It has to be her! There’s no one else that even comes to mind when I think about it. **”**

He smiled over at the Kwami who seemed to not really care about the conversation, but listened nonetheless. Plagg honestly seemed more interested in the cheese he held so closely one would think he was in love with it. He threw the chunk of cheese into his mouth before he happily rubbed his belly to show he enjoyed it.

Plagg knew exactly who Adrien spoke about, but he knew more than he let on, just like Tikki. He grabbed another block of cheese before he floated over to the blonde who sat on his bed. 

**“** Say it is _her_ , she already told you before that she liked someone didn’t she? I say you…-- **”** Before he could even finish his sentence, Adrien sat up and put his face even closer to Plagg, eyes lit up like fireworks.

**“** Yeah, but what if I show her my wrist! There’s no way that she could deny what’s right in front of her, right? I mean, what else could it possibly mean? **”**

Plagg surprised by the sudden movement into his face, dropped his cheese on the floor. A whine and a very dramatic cry escaped his form as he floated down to mourn the loss of a cheese taken too early from him. He frowned up at his master, before he brought his attention back down to the cheese only to scoop it up and eat it anyway.

If he could talk to anyone else about the tattoo on his wrist, he would have instantly talked to them, but he didn’t know who he could go to. When he looked down at his wrist, the color RED made him only think of the one and only Ladybug. If he admitted that to any of his friends they would laugh at him and just brush it off to him being a fanboy. He couldn’t even talk to his father about it because of how busy he was, so he had to deal with the terrible advice given to him by his Kwami.

**“** How is that going to work out for you though? If you tell her who you are, then you’d have to give up being Cat Noir and I’m sure you wouldn’t like that right? **”**

Plagg had a good point, but still Adrien’s thoughts were stuck on confessing to Ladybug the next time he saw her. That was his thought process whenever he caught himself looking down at his tattoo anyway. He had thought about this long enough to know that he could just sneak around the identity thing and confess without giving up his own.

**“** I wouldn’t even tell her who I was, so technically I wouldn’t have to give up being Cat Noir. I could just show her my wrist and tell her that I…-- **”**

Now it was Plagg’s turn to interrupt Adrien. The Kwami flew closer to the blondes face and tilted his head. He wanted him to get the girl of his dreams, but he knew that there would and could be consequences for doing something dangerous. He only wanted to warn him of the dangers Adrien seemed to be ignoring.

**“** And then what? You’ll be dating Ladybug. Right? Will you really be happy just dating her without ever knowing who she is? **”**

* * *

Plagg knew Ladybug’s true identity, but he could never tell his master, no matter how badly he wanted to. He knew that Tikki probably could give better advice than he did, but then again Tikki was always more open to the feelings of the humans.

**“** I say you just date one of the girls at your school. What about Marinette? She seems nice and you guys seem to get along well enough. **”**

Plagg had only offered Marinette as a name because he knew that she was Ladybug, so technically he still told Adrien to just confess to Ladybug without even giving away her identity. Adrien, on the other hand, got caught off guard by the sudden recommendation of just swapping his affection from Ladybug to Marinette. Still, he couldn’t help the light pink that soon dusted his cheeks.

**“** No way Plagg! Marinette is just my friend! Plus I’m sure that her and Luka probably like each other. **”**

He had seen the way the two of them interacted and knew that they had been through enough together that would have brought them together. Sure, him and Marinette were great friends who had been through enough too, but could that really be enough? He paused before he said anything else and lost himself in his thoughts about how it would be to actually confess to and be with Marinette.

Marinette wasn’t ugly, no, the more Adrien thought about it, he thought she was very attractive. He especially loved to see her smile whenever she accomplished something. She normally didn’t speak out, but whenever she saw a friend being hurt she stood up for them even if it meant putting herself in an unnecessary spotlight. She was one of the first friends he made that didn’t put him on a pedestal just because he was a model. She had her own quirks too that made her a lot cuter than he would like to admit.

Whenever she was deep in thought, her nose would scrunch up and whenever she worked on a new fashion design, she’d stick out her tongue. There was always a skip in her step whenever she was excited about something and even though she was clumsy, there were times Adrien saw potential of being an amazing fencer in the way her feet moved. Wait, when did he actually stare at her long enough to notice these small things though? He blushed and brought his hand up to cover his mouth and the small smile that soon formed.

The more he thought about it, the more Adrien found that he didn’t really mind dating Marinette, but once he caught his train of thought he immediately shook his head back and forth, the blush that colored his cheeks only deepening.

Why was he even thinking about the possibility of dating Marinette? They were just friends! There was no way he could ruin that friendship with her just to follow along with what Plagg said. What if she said no to him and then she never wanted to see him again? She became such a great friend to him that he could never imagine life without her by his side.

**“** Yeah yeah, and my favorite food are macarons. I say you just do it and whatever happens happens. It’ll all work out. **”**

Sure, it was easy to tell him to confess to someone he considered a close friend, but with the possibility of ruining what they had together he couldn’t even envision it as easily as Plagg had. Adrien groaned and fell back in his bed as he held his arms up above him, eyes locked on the tattoo. This was a lot harder to deal with than he would like to admit.

Should he go through with his plan of showing Ladybug his tattoo or should he just do what Plagg suggested and move on? If he did go with the second option, should he really move on and confess to Marinette?

**“** I’ll think about it Plagg. **”**

No matter how many times he tried to convince himself otherwise. No matter what Plagg told him to do. Adrien knew deep within his heart the truth behind the RED tattooed on his wrist.

**Ladybug had to be his soulmate.**


End file.
